Une petite nouvelle
by Peluchette
Summary: YeSung arrive au dortoir avec un nouvel habitant.  YeWook


** Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Alors oui j'ai honte, j'étais sensé poster un chapitre de Bad Feelings, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de le recopier et vu que j'ai mes TPE à réviser bah je le posterais que demain. Mais pour me faire pardonner je poste un pitit YeWook que j'avais en réserve. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un YeSung tout sourire qui tenait une boîte dans les mains. RyeoWook courut le rejoindre, manquant de glisser sur le carrelage.<p>

-Alors, alors, alors !, cria-t-il en sautillant.

-Calmes-toi Wookie !

Depuis quand RyeoWook était-il devenu aussi excité que YeSung à l'idée d'acceuillir un nouvel habitant ?

-Allez Sungie montre la moi, supplia-t-il.

-Oui, deux secondes, soupira l'aîné.

YeSung laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et avança jusqu'au salon, toujours suivit de RyeoWook. Il déposa délicatement la boîte sur la petite table et tous les membres présent dans la pièce se réunirent autour de lui. Il souleva le couvercle, découvrant aux yeux de tous une petite bête avec une jolie carapace verte.

-Ouah ! Elle est trop mignone, s'exclama Ryeo.

-Ouai... Une tortue quoi. Pas besoin de s'extasier une heure dessus, soupira HeeChul.

-Hyung t'es pas sympa ! C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable cette petite tortue, déclara EunHyuk.

Malgrès les dires de son aîné, YeSung n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Il était fier de sa nouvelle "adoption". De plus YungJae avait besoin de compagnie. YungJae était arrivé depuis trois mois. Au début YeSung l'avait trouvé assez ennuyant mais il avait fini par s'y attacher et il avait décidé de lui acheter une amie.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ?, demanda DongHae curieux.

-Hm... ShinHye !

LeeTeuk poussa tout le monde et pris le petit animal dans ses mains. Il la mit au niveau de son visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Bienvenue chez nous jeune ShinHye ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une demoiselle et ici il n'y a que des hommes alors tu excuseras notre comportement qui pourrait parfois te choquer. Surtout ne te laisses amadouer par aucun d'eux, reste une petite tortue innocente, déclama-t-il.

Tous les membres lui jetaient des regards blasés. LeeTeuk prenait son rôle de leader très au sérieux... Peut-être un peu trop parfois. A chaques fois qu'un membre faisait un nouvel achat il faisait un petit discours. Le chat d'HeeChul et le lapin de KyuHyun y étaient passés, même la moto de ShinDong avait eu droit à son comité d'acceuil. L'aîné du groupe sentit tous les regards posés sur lui et une certaine gène germa en lui. Il reposa ShinHye, qui avait un regard perturbé, dans sa boîte et retourna à son occupation précédente comme si de rien était.

-Bon, je vais l'emmener découvrir son nouveau logis, déclara YeSung pour casser le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

-Je viens avec toi, ajouta RyeoWook.

YeSung hocha la tête et ils partirent tout deux vers la chambre du plus vieux alors que tout le monde reprenait ses occupations. Il posa la boîte sur le lit et en sortit sa nouvelle tortue. Il déposa la petite ShinHye dans le vivarium juste à côté de YungJae, qui s'éloigna.

-Yungie, voici ShinHye. T'as intérêt à être gentil avec elle ! Ok ?, dit-il à l'intention du mâle.

Ils observèrent les deux réptiles pendant au moins dix minutes en discutant de tout et de rien. YeSung s'approcha soudainement de son cadet dans le but de lui soutirer un baiser, quand une voix les interrompit.

-Les enfants à table !

LeeTeuk les appelait souvent comme ça, c'était certainement son "instinct maternel" qui en était la cause. RyeoWook se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte mais YeSung le retint avant qu'il ne sorte. Le plus jeune se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

-Et mon bisous dans tout ça ?, lui dit YeSung avec un petit sourire ravageur auquel Wookie ne pouvait résister.

Le plus jeune pouffa devant la moue de son vis à vis et passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, et c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles charnues de son amant. YeSung caressa tendrement la joue de l'eternal maknae puis il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ils s'éloignèrent, se sourient mutuellement, heureux de ce contact intime. L'estomac du plus jeune les ramena alors à la réalité et ils gagnèrent la salle à manger. Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme à son habitude. Juste avant le dessert, KyuHyun et SungMin se levèrent et enfilèrent leur manteau.

-On va au ciné ! A plus tard, chantonna SungMin, narguant ses amis.

-Salut, lâcha Kyu' en poussant son aîné vers la sortie.

Une fois la porte claquée, les jeunes hommes retournèrent à leur dessert puis ils se dispersèrent dans le dortoir certains regardant la télé, d'autres jouant à un jeu vidéo. YeSung partit à la salle de bain, rêvant d'une bonne douche chaude, RyeoWook quand à lui était de corvé de vaisselle ce soir là. Il faisait briller les bols et les verres, son casque sur les oreilles dandinant son postérieur au rythme de la musique. Une fois tout lavé et rangé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit-ami pour voir comme ShinHye allait. Il pénétra dans la pièce et entendit un petit bruit étrange. Il alluma la lumière et lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant de se précipité vers la salle de bain, où il tambourina à la porte.

-YeSung ! YeSung ! Je crois que ShinHye et YungJae se battent !, cria-t-il.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur YeSung, au regard afollé, avec pour seul barrage à sa nudité une serviette autour de la taille.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, vite vient voir.

L'aîné suivit RyeoWook jusqu'à sa propre chambre et se jeta presque sur le vivarium.. Là il resta bloqué pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. RyeoWook était beaucoup trop innocent pour son bien. ShinHye et YungJae ne se battait pas, au contraire ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre à cet instant. En effet notre brave Yungie chevauchait sa nouvelle amie. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps celui-là.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?, s'étonna RyeoWook.

-Mais Wookie... Ils ne se battent pas voyons.

-Abon ? Bah qu'est-ce qu'ils f..., il s'interrompit, il venait de comprendre.

-Ryeo, c'est un mâle et une femelle, lâcha YeSung.

-Ouai mais je pensais pas que YungJae se jetterait littéralement sur ShinHye aussi vite c'est pour ça que j'ai pas envisagé cette hypotèse en les voyant comme ça, se justifia le plus jeune.

YeSung se remit à rire devant l'innocence de son amant. Innocence qui pouvait à tout moment s'envoler et être remplacé par un regard aguicheur ou des gestes explicites.  
>Un étrange son sortait tout droit de la gorge de YungJae.<p>

-Oh c'est trop mignon, les tortues font elles aussi du bruit quand elles s'accouplent, pouffa le plus jeune.

YeSung sourit. Un son sortit enfin de la bouche de ShinHye puis tout s'arrêta, YungJae reprit une position normale et la petite nouvelle continua sa visite des lieux.

-C'est fini ?, questionna RyeoWook.

-Apparemment, murmura le plus vieux.

-C'est inquiétant.

-Oui, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas avoir des bébés, je n'ai plus de place.

-Non, ce qui est inquiétant c'est que ShinHye vient d'avoir un orgasme et pas moi, déclara le plus jeune.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que YeSung prit conscience du regard pesant posé sur lui. En effet RyeoWook le détaillait de la tête au pieds, profitant de la presque nudité du corps. Et voilà comment en un instant l'innocence de RyeoWook pouvait s'éteindre. Au début de leur relation il avait vraiment était surpris par cette "double personnalité" mais à force il s'y était habitué et c'était même l'une des choses qu'il préférait chez son cadet.

-Tu peux peut-être arranger ça ?, lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chatons, tout en avançant vers lui.

-Peut-être ? C'est même sur, ajouta YeSung.

Il attrapa les hanches de son cadet et le fit monter sur ses genoux, leur bassin se touchant. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et enfin se rencontrèrent pour un baiser enflammé. RyeoWook ondulait tout contre le corps de YeSung qui commençait à sentir des papillons dans son bas-ventre, il agrippa les épaules du plus jeune et le plaqua contre le lit. Il resta un instant là, à contempler le visage et le regard embué par le désir de son amant.

-Tu comptes me contempler toute la nuit ou passer à l'action ?, s'impatienta le plus jeune.

En plus il le provoquait ? RyeoWook n'avait vraiment peur de rien. YeSung se pencha et attrapa la peau de son cou entre ses dents et mordit assez fort. RyeoWook lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif. Le tee-shirt du plus jeune fut retiré en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, son pantalon et son caleçon ne tardèrent pas non plus à s'écraser sur le sol. YeSung embrassait le torse fin de son amant qui n'arrêtait plus de gémir, se trémoussant sous le corps de son aîné.

-Passes au choses sérieuses Sungie, gémit-il.

Et maintenant il le pressait.. Il était vraiment exigeant ce soir. Est-ce les tortues qui le mettaient dans cet état ? Voyant que son amant ne réagissait pas, RyeoWook inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche et arracha par la même occasion la maudite serviette qui avait tenue bon et qui était toujours autour de la taille de YeSung.

-RyeoWook, ne fais pas ce que je penses que tu vas faire, murmura YeSung voyant son cadet se positionner un peu mieux sur ses hanches.

-Mais j'en peux plus moi.., répondit-il.

-Mais tu vas avoir maaaaaa-Ah..

RyeoWook venait de s'empaller sur le membre fièrement dresser de son amant, ne pouvant empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Une petite larme vint perler à ses yeux, YeSung leva une main et essuya la goutte d'eau salée.

-Babo.., susurra-t-il.

-C'est de ta faute tu étais trop long.

YeSung sourit, maintenant il rejetait la faute sur lui. Pour cette fois-ci il laisserait passer. RyeoWook prit appui sur le torse de son aîné et commença à bouger les hanches, d'abord lentement pui de plus en plus vite, leur soutirant à tout deux de nombreux cris et gémisements. YeSung mit ses mains sur les fesses de son cadet et l'aida à approfondir ses mouvements, et enfin il atteint son but et toucha la prostate du plus jeune qui cria de plaisir.

-En-Encore, dit-il entre deux souffles.

Les plus vieux réitéra le même mouvement jusqu'à ce que son amant se libère sur son torse. Sentant l'étau se ressérer autour de sa viriliter, il se sentit venir lui aussi. Il retombèrent tout deux sur le matelas, couvert de sueur et encore tremblant de leur récent orgasme.

-Alors, t'es moins jaloux de ShinHye maintenant ?, demanda YeSung.

-Hm.. Oui. Merci.

Il fit un bisous sur le nez de son aîné avant de se nicher contre lui. YeSung remonta les couvertures sur eux et ils ne tardèrent pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil.  
>Dans la pièce d'à côté, EunHyuk était éveillé et avait entendu les ébats de ses deux amis, intérieurement il se promit d'aller emprunter dès le lendemain les tortues de YeSung pour tenter d'amadouer DongHae tout comme RyeoWook l'avait fait avec YeSung.<p> 


End file.
